


Пока не мертв

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: События на "Раддусе" с точки зрения По Дэмерона





	Пока не мертв

По давно не боится смерти.

Он умирал в открытом космосе, когда взорвался его крестокрыл. Он умирал в пыточном кресле на борту «Финализатора», зная, что от него получили всю информацию, какую хотели. Он умирал в пустыне Джакку, не представляя даже, в какой стороне искать людей.

Что он вынес из почти-смертей: пока ты не мертв – ты не мертв. Даже если тебе кажется, что все кончено, продолжай трепыхаться. Может быть, помощь придет, откуда не ждешь. Может быть, выплывешь сам.

 

*

Когда По выставляют с мостика, ноги сами приводят его к ангару: но двери запечатаны, внутри все выгорело дотла, никто не выжил в том взрыве. Он чувствует невыносимое облегчение, что Черной эскадрильи не было на борту «Раддуса» – и одновременно ненавидит себя за это.

Он еще раз проводит ладонью по дюрастилу двери и идет на противоположный борт крейсера, в транспортный ангар, где собираются сейчас все пилоты.

Их осталось пятеро, включая По – тех, кто не успел добежать до ангара, кто оказался на несколько метров дальше, промедлил несколько секунд, сказал несколько лишних слов. 

Они держатся вместе, особняком от остальных. Ниита сидит на ящике, спрятав лицо в ладонях, Сайвен снова и снова бьет кулаком по переборке, обдирая кулак в кровь. Ингрис смотрит перед собой немигающим взглядом (кажется, это нормально для мон каламари, но По не уверен до конца), Танги ходит из угла в угол, как маятник.

По знает, что ему бесконечно будет сниться тот забег по коридорам «Раддуса»: может быть, в этот раз он успеет добежать до истребителя, может быть, успеет взлететь, может быть, собьет ублюдка до того, как тот пустит ракеты.

Всем им будет это сниться – если, конечно, они проживут достаточно долго, чтобы смотреть сны.

Он сжимает плечо Нииты, заставляет ее поднять голову, кладет руку на локоть Сайвена, удерживая от очередного удара.

– Может, мы смогли бы что-нибудь изменить, – говорит он, зная, что все они сейчас думают об одном и том же. – А может, просто погибли бы вместе с ними. – Он заглядывает в глаза каждому. – Они были бы рады, что мы остались живы. 

По дожидается вялых кивков и продолжает говорить-говорить-говорить, заставляя их вынырнуть из оцепенения, заставляя сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас. Горевать, оплакивать погибших они будут потом, если «потом» для них наступит. Сейчас – им надо выжить.

– Мы будем сражаться за них, – говорит он.

– Сражаться? – зло фыркает Ниита, и это существенный прогресс: лучше злость, чем апатия. – Пока что мы только бежим, поджав хвост!

– Мы не бежим, а отступаем, – возражает По. – Нужно время, чтобы эвакуировать экипажи остальных кораблей на «Раддус». У них меньше скорость и слабее щиты, они сейчас первая мишень.

– А потом? – Ингрис скрещивает руки на груди. – Будем драться со всем флотом Первого Порядка разом? Это самоубийство.

– Бежать – вот где самоубийство, – резко отзывается Ниита. – Сколько мы еще протянем, часов пятнадцать?

– Двадцать.

– Ну да, это намно-о-ого лучше. – Ниита закатывает глаза.

– Лучше, чем ничего!

– Что мы собираемся делать, коммандер? – спрашивает кто-то сзади, и По обнаруживает, что разговаривает уже не только со своими пилотами, к ним подтягиваются техники ангара, подходят пилоты транспортов. – Какой у нас план?

Что б я знал, думает По. Капитан, не коммандер, думает По. Спросите у Холдо, может, вам она ответит, хочет сказать он. 

И пока он пытается представить, как отреагирует Холдо, если они заявятся на мостик всей толпой, и не обвинит ли его в подстрекательстве к мятежу – вокруг звучат встревоженные возгласы:

– У нас почти не осталось топлива.

– Говорят, ПП ждет еще один дредноут – и нам всем крышка.

– Я слышал, они отслеживают нас прямо в гиперпространстве!

– Да не бывает такого!

– Что, если щиты не выдержат?

– Разделиться надо, разделяться, я говорю – всех сразу не выследят!

– Мы умрем? – тихо спрашивает девочка-медик.

– Нет, конечно нет. – По улыбается так уверенно, как только может изобразить. Крифф бы побрал Холдо с ее игрой в молчанку. Когда люди не знают, что происходит, они строят предположения, накручивают и запугивают самих себя так, как не снилось противнику. Только паники им сейчас и не достает. – Мы найдем новую базу, сообщим всей галактике, что Старкиллер уничтожен и Хонсиан больше не повторится, что бояться не надо. К нам придет помощь.

– Нам целый флот дышит в затылок!

– Какая база, если нас всех убьют!

– Коммандер, что мы будем делать?

И «не знаю» – совершенно неправильный ответ. 

– Прорабатывается несколько вариантов, – говорит По. – К тому времени, как перевезем всех на «Раддус», дошлифуем детали. Вице-адмирал Холдо знает, что делает.

Он произносит почти те же обтекаемые фразы, что и Холдо, и с каждой секундой все отчетливее понимает – нет, она не знает. У нее тоже нет плана.

И это – еще один неправильный ответ.

– Но, хочу вам сказать, – он заговорщически понижает голос, – даже самый хороший план всегда можно улучшить. Мы знаем, что Первый Порядок отслеживает нас через гиперпространство – и, если у кого-то есть идеи, как они это делают, буду рад выслушать.

У него нет плана – это не значит, что его нет у кого-нибудь другого. В одиночку никто не знал, как уничтожить Старкиллер, вместе – они придумали.

Может быть, ему только кажется, но в глазах вокруг теперь меньше неуверенности и страха.

– Ладно, – заканчивает он, – хватит разговоров. Истребители – мы с вами поступаем в распоряжение капитана Телта в качестве сменных пилотов транспортов. Остальные – ну, вы в курсе своих приказов.

– Транспорты? Сдается мне, это понижение, – ворчит Сайвен.

– Посмотри с другой стороны, – смеется По. – Тебе доверили возить кого-то кроме самого себя. Считай повышением.

 

*

До его смены еще пара часов, и По сидит в медицинском отсеке возле Леи, глядя на разноцветные лампочки на контрольной панели. 

В отличие от всех тех людей в ангаре, он знает, что никакого плана нет.

Он пытался выяснить все ещё раз. В лобовую идти нет смысла, Холдо ясно дала понять, что не станет с ним говорить, так что он перехватывает Конникс по пути на мостик, расспрашивает Ариса в машинном – но все приказы, которые они получили: держать курс и скорость. 

Это не план, это бессмыслица.

Впереди по курсу только система Крейт, с единственной пригодной для жизни планетой. По ищет данные в компьютерном терминале: планета необитаема, и нет даже шанса, что они успеют закрепиться на ней, когда по пятам за ними идут Звездный разрушители. В пределах дальности гиперпространственного прыжка есть несколько возможных мест для устройства базы, но проблема та же – если не стряхнуть погоню, им не дадут даже высадиться.

У них восемнадцать часов, прежде, чем кончится топливо и они станут легкой мишенью, – может, даже меньше, если Первому порядку надоест игра в «загони банту» и они попробуют что-нибудь еще. 

По не боится смерти, просто он никогда не умирал так долго. 

Если бы у них остался хоть один истребитель, он придумал бы, что делать. Летать – это то, что он умеет, он нашел бы способ отвлечь Разрушители достаточно, чтобы «Раддус» смог уйти в неотслеживаемый прыжок. Но у них нет ни одного истребителя, а транспорты неповоротливы и безоружны… но если хорошо подумать, то может и с ними получится устроить отвлекающий маневр.

У них восемнадцать часов на то, чтобы придумать план.

 

*

Решение предлагает Финн. Конечно, же Финн, он всегда находит решение: как сбежать с «Финализатора», как снять щиты на Старкиллере, как отключить треккер. Они быстро дорабатывают план (теперь у них на самом деле есть план, ненадежный, шаткий, рискованный, но все же план, они еще могут потрепыхаться): расспрашивают Маз, подключают к делу Конникс – и вот Финн с Роуз отправляются спасать их всех.

Ждать спасения совершенно непривычно, но это лучше, чем ждать смерть.

 

*

По вяло ковыряет безвкусный паек. В глаза будто насыпали пару килограммов песка, и каф уже не слишком помогает. Прошло двенадцать часов после отлета Финна и Роуз.

За это время уничтожены «Нинка» и «Утешение», «Стража» скоро последует за ними. 

За это время По не раз и не два успокаивал паникующих, уверенных, что они обречены. Возле спасательных капсул непрерывно дежурит охрана, но это только заставляет людей быть изобретательнее в желании спастись.

За это время трое техников предположили возможность отслеживания кораблей в гиперпространстве, более или менее подтверждая догадку Роуз. Двое сказали, что думали о маячке – но не совпадает время реакции, противник находит их слишком быстро. Еще четверо подозревают наличие предателя, который просто передает Первому Порядку координаты флота, но Конникс – хвала Силе, что есть Конникс – не подтвердила несанкционированных исходящих сообщений с борта «Раддуса», за исключением попыток самого По связаться с Финном.

За это время Холдо так и не изменила своих приказов.

Когда взрывают «Стражу», По не выдерживает. Он почти умоляет Холдо сказать, что она делает, но оказывается, весь ее план: отправить людей на транспортах – куда? В открытый космос? На пустынный Крейт? 

Он срывается. У нее было время придумать что-то. Что-нибудь! Но она придумала им гарантированную смерть.

С мостика его выставляет вооруженная охрана.

 

*

Никогда не переставай трепыхаться, даже если ты уверен, что уже мертв. Может быть, ты еще не настолько мертв, как тебе кажется. Но если сдашься – то мертв ты совершенно точно.

– Это мятеж, я знаю. – По сжимает безвольную руку Леи. – Можете отдать меня под трибунал, можете расстрелять потом – что угодно... Но у меня нет больше выбора, она не хочет ничего слушать. Финну надо дать еще немного времени, он не подвел нас на Старкиллере, он справится, отключит треккер, мы сможем уйти. Транспорты – это западня, нас перебьют как в тире. Всего-то немного времени, мы справимся...

Он чувствует, что бормочет уже какую-то бессмыслицу, поправляет Лее одеяло, проверяет, что бластер стоит в режиме оглушения, и идет устраивать мятеж.

 

*

По даже не успевает испугаться, когда слышит в комлинке шум борьбы: Финна поймали, у них не вышло. Потом дверь на мостик вскрывают лазерным резаком, секундное облегчение: «Лея!» – белая вспышка выстрела и черное ничто.

 

*

Пугается он, когда видит за иллюминатором удаляющийся «Раддус», а это значит – все кончено, он не справился, им конец, и на этот раз – по-настоящему.

– Иди-ка сюда, – зовет его Лея и рассказывает про базу на Крейте: у Холдо все же был план, не самый плохой план, но почему, почему она никому ничего не сказала?

– Доверие, По, – с печальной улыбкой говорит Лея – похоже, он спросил это вслух, – самая сложная вещь в мире. Эмилин не любит… не любила делиться планами. Была однажды очень неприятная ситуация в Альянсе... – она смотрит в иллюминатор, будто там мелькают картины прошлого, – с того времени Эмилин считает, что чем меньше информации в чужих руках, тем лучше. 

Он отправил Финна и Роуз на смертельно опасное задание – и напрасно, устроил мятеж – совершенно зря. 

Он оказался неправ – и готов отвечать за свои ошибки. Он оказался неправ – но не мог поступить по-другому.

– Генерал, – начинает он, но Лея останавливает его взмахом руки.

– Будем считать, что я тебя уже расстреляла, – говорит она. – У нас много работы.

 

*

У них много работы. 

Высадиться на Крейт, оживить законсервированную базу.

Держаться, пока не будут отправлены сообщения союзникам.

Держаться, пока не станет понятно, что помощь не придет.

Отступать, надеясь спасти хотя бы тех, кто остался.

Это то, что умеет По.

Это то, что сейчас нужно Сопротивлению.

Что бы ни случилось.

Пока ты не мертв.

Продолжай трепыхаться.


End file.
